Before the Silver Millennium
by Aurora Boreale Norrsken
Summary: This is my take, my thoughts on what happened before the Silver Millennium. How the SM came to be, and how Selenity became Queen, and how she got the Silver Crystal. There is incest and mentioned sex and a full on sex scene in this story. Keep in mind that the incest follows the time line I'm going off of. Feel free to skip the incest. You wont miss anything important, really.


Sailor Moon is not mine. If it was…well, I would be rich. B|. Also, take into account that this story does involve a mention of, and a scene of incest. Its because in the old days, people did that. And in old Japan and stuff, it was all about giving an heir to the throne, no matter what and whatnot. Just take into account that in the beginning of the story and in the incest scene, Selenity is HUMAN.

* * *

We all know about the Silver Millennium. All of us know about its Queen, its Princess, and its Senshi. But what we do not know about is how the Silver Millennium came to be. We do not know how Queen Selenity became Queen Selenity. We do not know how the Silver Crystal became so powerful. But…we will find out.

It was a dark, desolate place on the Earth, in Feudal Japan. It was an era that catered to kings, queens, lords, princesses and the like. It was an era of villagers screaming as flames engulfed the land.

"Come quickly, M'lord! It is the Lady! She is giving birth!" Of course, what better time to give birth than during flames? The Lord of the village ran quickly to his wife of 15 fifteen years, finding her in their living quarters, screaming out her last breath. Soon after, the baby was expelled from her body, screaming and wailing.

With a look to his wife, the Lord picked up their baby. His wife lay dying in a beautifully crafted, hand sewn and woven kimono that bore stars and moons. Her voice was scratchy and she was weak.

"Selenity…"

The Lord's eyes widened and he leant closer, giving their daughter to her mother, just briefly.

"Oh my Selenity…" The Lady's eyes fell closed, and her hand fell to the wooden flooring, still warm. Grasping the baby Princess to his chest, the Lord turned and ran from the burning building, just as the roof caved in. A maid took the baby as the Lord turned to shriek to the sky.

"SELENE!"

A plea that fell on deaf ears.

Only twelve and a half short years later, the Lord and Princess had moved to another village, and had taken the mantel of Lord and Princess. Shortly after, when the Princess was only twelve and a month or two away from thirteen, did the Lord remarry. This is where our story takes place.

"She is but twelve, Tsuki." The Lord remarked to his newly wedded wife, of only 18 while he was but in his 30's.

"Yes, Lord, but she needs to take up her duties properly. One day, suitors will ask for her hand, and if she is not studious enough, she will not know how to accept a man's proposal, and she will never bear children."

The Lord hummed idly, for a short time. "But what about that child Mitsukai? He is not twelve years old?"

"The boy she plays with and shirks her duties with? His name is Mitsukai Hana. He is already seventeen years old. Are you thinking of him being her betrothed, my Lord?" Tsuki was baffled. Mitsukai was the Princess' step cousin, son to Tsuki's sister, Mala Kuiji.

The Lord nodded as he and his wife turned a corner in their well structured 'palace'. "Yes, Mitsukai will make a fine husband for Selenity. Go now, Lady, and call the maids to start making dinner. I will fetch my daughter from her hide-away." He paused, stopping as his long robes scraped against the wooden floor. "And do be prepared for our regular after-dinner love making." Last time, Tsuki was not prepared as the Lord had told her to be. She needed to be prepared, and she needed to be skilled, so that she, too, could produce heirs one day. Hopefully this time, the Lord thought, he would have a son and not such an unruly, fun-loving daughter.

Tsuki bowed to her Lord and husband and turned down the hall, summoning the maids to her sides. The Lord closed his eyes and sighed, turning and continuing his walk. His daughter, Selenity, had fought tooth and nail for a room that was furthest from the front of the family's palace- that was where her father and step-mother's room was. She hated the noise they made at night. No, rather, she wanted a housing section built on so that she could look up at the sky and gaze at the full moon, when she was in the spring that would be built next to it.

The Lord knocked on his daughter's door for a moment, then slid it open. Stepping inside, he took note of her cleaned room- usually it was dirty- and made his way to the hot spring where he knew his daughter was. Along the way, the Lord stripped off his robes, and hung them on a branch nearby, stepping out into the warm steam in total nakedness.

Selenity looked up to see her father standing there on the rocks, the side of the hot spring. She had been staring down at the water, her eyes narrowed in deep thought. Her eyes looked over her father and she felt her heart skip a bit as she took in is nudeness. That was right…it was –that- night. The night where her father would…

Selenity shook her head and sighed minutely to herself. A finger ran through her hair and she leant into the Lord's touch. Whereas her father and mother had dark hair, she had a bit of a lighter black color. Her eyes were a murky brown as well, unlike her father's dark brown eyes and mother's bright blue eyes.

Slowly, the girl of twelve stood from the water and gasped as the warm air hit her breasts and tummy. Shortly after the warm air kissed her teenage body, her father's hands were on her, touching her breasts, her thighs, her heat.

Tsuki tried to drown out the noise of moans and gasps of what sounded like, "Father! Father, no!" from her hearing as she sat in her and her husband's room. The maids combed Tsuki's long black hair, and twisted it into bulbs atop her head, topped with a coppery like ring in the shape of a cone. On that ring were symbols of flowers, and chopsticks in her crown made of hair were onyx black. She held out a hand as the maids painted her nails with a seaweed green color and closed her olive hues against the moans that grew steadily louder under the moonlight.

Selenity lay on her cot in her differently colored decorated room. Her limbs were spread and her face was flushed, a dazed look in her eyes. Slowly, the pre-teen sat up and crawled to her father, who sat nearby, legs crossed, back to her. His essence seeped along her inner thigh and she nibbled on her father's neck, whimpering into his ear, a sign of needing more.

(WARNING: LEMON SCENE CONTAINING INCEST.)

The Lord sat back, feeling his daughter's breasts against his back as he did so. His eyes were far away. Everytime he laid with his daughter, he saw her mother, and that only made him harder when he envisioned her under him.

His length jerked to attention as his daughter's hand found it, stroking with a skill he had helped her perfect just four years previously. As Selenity's thumb ran over his member's head, he groaned out, turning his head and nibbling into her neck.

Selenity felt a shudder go through her body as her father laid her back onto the cot in her room. Doing as she was taught, the pre-teen spread her legs and arched her back as her father, her Lord slid into her tight, dripping wet confines again. Her hands gripped at her father's arms and she moaned out exuberantly, loudly, as he started to lay into her fast, and hard. She and Mitsukai had, had sex, but it never felt so good as when her father did it to her.

The pre-teen whimpered as her father lifted her into his chest, sitting back so his legs were crossed and she straddled him. Her arms wrapped about her Lord's neck and she worked her hips, rocking them as her father bounced her. Gasps of approval and need surfaced through Selenity's lips as her father shifted positions again, this time from behind.

Selenity's mouth hung open as her moans grew louder. She was so lewd, right now, as her father was laying into her, she thought. But what choice did she have? She was supposed to bear a son, or a daughter, by the Lord, her father, if Tsuki could not. Her eyes closed tight as her lips parted to let out a heart wrenching scream of bliss as her father thrust deeply into her and then stilled, leaning over her body. His fingers grazed her arms, and his lips and tongue found her spine and her pulse. Selenity shivered in delight.

Their love making continued the entire night, into the wee morning hours.

(LEMON OVER~)

Selenity sighed as she stood from the springs she was in, grasping a towel like item and twisting it about her body. Slowly, the darkly hair colored pre-teen made her way to her room, hips swaying delicately. She stopped, however, when she heard her father talking to someone in the hall. Her eyes widened as she heard them.

"She is but a child, still! She does not need to be sacrificed!"

"I am sorry, My Lord, but the Crystal has spoken. It wants –her-. The Princess, your daughter. You have to serve this village, and that means that you must give her to the Crystal as a bride. As a sacrifice, or the village will not prosper."

In the background, there were desperate screams, one from a woman who held a baby, Selenity, noticed, as the baby wailed after his mother's pleading.

"Please! Please, Lord! If you give the Princess to the Crystal, I will bear you a son, you can have –our- son! If the village does not prosper, I will run out of milk and this baby boy will die! Please, Lord, don't be the cause for the death of us! Not again!" The woman sounded frantic.

The Lord jerked back, fear and distrust in his eyes. But when he looked at the woman, at the baby in her arms, at the father…he saw his deceased love, and his daughter. Stiffly, with his eyes over shadowed, he nodded and looked down.

"I will bring the Princess to the Shrine at Mt. Fujikana, tonight, as the full moon rises." There was bitterness and resignation in his voice.

Selenity jerked away from the wall and thundered through the halls, to her room; her Lord turned around as though he heard her and made his way to her room as well, to tell her. The maids and servants shut the doors, and it was quiet in the wooden palace that late afternoon.

When her Lord reached her room, Selenity didn't know what to do. So, she sat there on her cot with her legs neatly placed together, but in a submissive fashion, her head bowed down. The door slid open and then slid shut as her father stepped through. He knelt down and lifted his daughter's chin so that she could look into his eyes. In a moment of regret for his decision, her father leant forward and kissed her, sending her tumbling back with him on top of her.

"My Lord!" Selenity gasped as her father tore open her towel, leaving her laying there completely bare before him, her legs spread as he moved between them. Her father carried no emotion on his face and when he pushed inside her, he was rough, and not gentle and passionate as he was the previous times. Still, Selenity moaned from the feeling and bucked her hips, desperate for more of her Lord's length; her father gladly, and roughly complied.

She moaned until the sun fell below the horizon and the full moon rose to the sky, forgetting about her meeting with Mitsukai later that night. Their date, as usual, under the full moon, in the spring that she bathed in.

Selenity stood in front of a mirror later that night as Tsuki and the maids helped her with her hair and clothing. The woman-child knew that Tsuki knew about how she and her father made love so frequently, and she knew that Tsuki would probably be happy she was gone. Regardless, she shuddered in sadness; she didn't like Tsuki that much, but she knew that the woman had a good heart in her somewhere. It was as the maid was painting her nails a strange color that Selenity remembered Mitsukai. She had forgotten about him in her pleasure with her Lord. He was shaken from her mind quickly. Nobody could help her now. Not even the man she loved.

Opening her eyes, the child-woman gasped at the girl in the mirror…was this her?

Expensive fabric adorned her small body, the train yards along the wooden floor. The dressing kimono was very expensive, it was apparent. Its fabric was embroidered with jewels, and sewn gold and silver, its sleeves too long for her hands. The pattern was of paper lanterns, moons, and stars, the signs of the royal family.

Atop her head were odangos of dark brownish and blackly hued hair. The left over strings of hair were straight and forthcoming, trailing along the floor with the train; as a Princess, it was customary of her to have extremely long hair after all. Selenity thought, bitterly, that her hair should be silver. Or at least blonde.

Atop her head, as well, was a coppery crown like ring, and cones about her odangos. The coppery ring was a sort of crown that sat on the pearls in her curly bangs, and the fan was colorful, and it held a gold, full moon in the middle. At the back was a large pink bow, and she wished she had a real chest, as she gazed down and saw the kimono was actually tied extra tight so as to not droop forward. Her neck was adorned in pearls, and at the end of those pearls was a moon, once more full and golden, resting about her undeveloped cleavage and collar bone.

Selenity was ready.

It was night fall, and the full moon had risen high in the sky, brightly blazing against the sea of stars. Every step she took outside the palace, down the dirt road to the Mountain's shrine, she prayed. She had heard the rumors about the Crystal, the theories, the terrible tales.

The Crystal, as they did not know its name, was silver, and it was bright. It glittered and shined brightly whenever someone went near it. It was as small as a rounded piece of jade, a ball. But as beautiful as the moon, it was also dangerous as the fire that took her mother from her, during her birth. The tales of its power were dark. She remembered, briefly, that her father told her how one of the villagers had touched the Crystal. Nothing was left but ash. There was a lot of screaming that night.

Her eyes turned briefly, to scan the crowd for Mitsukai, the boy she loved. She could not find him. She didn't blame him. When she was with her father, he told her to never hold back, and that she had to be loud, because a man always wanted to know that he was pleasing his wife. Her eyes dimmed a bit before she turned to her other side. Her Lord was not present, not as he had promised.

No, instead, the Lord had abandoned her, and had stayed home. In his place, was her step-mother, Tsuki. The black haired woman, whose hair was long and beautiful, straight like a raven's feathers, was adorned in red and blue fabric. The kimono she wore was much like a Hone-Onna's, in the fact that it showed her cleavage, but her shoulders, and it held a moderately conserved tightness to her body. At the back was no bow, but rather a mere clip with a moon symbol on it. In the fabric's crease, as Tsuki moved in time with the chimes of the ceremonial bells, there was a round like crease, particularly between Tsuki's legs. Selenity felt bile rise to her throat, and she nearly doubled over and puked right there.

The chiming stopped when they reached the shrine, at the bottom of the mountain. Around it was a dark fencing area, and inside the shrine, Selenity could see the crystal shimmering brightly. It was pleased that she was there.

"Tonight, we will sacrifice the Lord's daughter and womb, Princess Selenity. The Lord's Lady and womb, Tsuki is here to witness…"

Selenity zoned out, then. She let the head villager lead her to the shrine entrance, papers that held symbols stewn about its walls. They were doing nothing to contain the Crystal's shine. Suddenly, it was dark, and she heard a door slam behind her. It was then that she realized that she was alone with the jewel that she hated. A gut wrenching shriek tore through her lips and Selenity begged for the villagers to let her out.

But nobody was there.

Not even Mitsukai.

Not even her Lord.

Sinking down to her knees caused the expensive, precious kimono to bunch up around her knees, and slowly, the Princess cried. And then…

"Hush, child."

Selenity looked up, and her head whipped around, earrings of golden hoops in the shape of a crescent moon facing upwards jingling.

"Who did say that?" She questioned, scared and curious. Her eyes, as though they were being controlled, were drawn back to the Crystal, which shined gently in the middle of the shrine, sitting on a pedestal. On a velvet pillow, sewn from gold.

"I did."

"You- the…the Crystal? No! No, please, no, don't hurt me! I am here as Sacrifice, to help my village, my Lord prosper in children and crops! I am here as your bride!"

The Crystal seemed like it was chuckling. From amusement or displaced anger, Selenity did not know.

"I am not going to kill you. You, I have plans for. You, I have a question for."

"Y-Yes…Crystal?"

"Firstly, do not call me that. I am as I was born from the Galaxy Cauldron. I am the Silver Imperial Crystal. The Crystal of the Cosmos, and Crystal of the Moon and Stars. Call me Serenity."

"Y-Yes, Serenity. W-What do you want to a-ask me..?" Selenity's voice was feeble, and still frightened. She had not ever heard of the Galaxy Cauldron, or the thing the Crystal claimed to be. She did not know any of this, that the Crystal told her.

"I want to ask you something serious, Selenity. If you had a choice to die, or to come with me, which would you want to choose?"

Selenity thought it over deeply. If she died, she would never be able to see her Lord, Tsuki, or even Mitsukai again. If she left, it was the same.

"I…can I see the future…if I go with you, Cry- Serenity..?"

Serenity, the Crystal, paused for a long time. Finally, after what seemed like an hour, it spoke as images flew by her.

"Yes. This is what you will have, if you come with me."

Selenity's eyes widened and she gasped. A kingdom, on the moon. A daughter whose hair was bright sunlight, as long as her own. A great war..and then the future, of the future.

Her daughter, reborn, finding her prince.

A world encased in snow and ice.

A palace of pure crystal being built.

A head of pink hair and ruby eyes.

Selenity's head fell down and she grit her teeth, then nodded. "Alright…I will go with you. But…what will happen? Who was the daughter…do I meet someone?"

Serenity's voice reached her once more.

"That daughter was me, in my human form. I once held an original human form, but it is long since dead. In this pact, this contract, I will fuse into the unborn baby inside you. I will wipe out all of the father's DNA, and replace it with my own. I will be born as your daughter, and this crystal shell will hold all of my power, that I will allow you to use, so that you can defend your kingdom, and by extension, me."

Selenity thought about it. Should she? She had always wanted a daughter…

"Alright. It is a deal, Serenity-sama. I will make a pact with you. I will bear you as a daughter."

"Wonderful. When I am born, I will have no memory of this contract. I want you to name me Serenity, when I am in your arms."

Selenity nodded and then gasped out loudly as a bright light filled the shrine.

Daylight's sun breached the horizon, and the birds lifted to the sky. Following the loud gasp were shocked, and horrified cries of terror. What the villagers, what the Lord and Lady had been expecting to find was not what they saw, but instead, a dead body, or a pile of ashes.

Instead, they saw –her-.

Selenity.

Only….she wasn't a child anymore.

Selenity's outfit was gone. Her body was that of a young adult woman, about the age of twenty-two. Her hair was long and golden silver, in odangos atop her head. Her bangs were framing her face, and her kimono was instead a dress. The dress stopped at her breasts and otherwise bust area, just below her collar bone. In the middle of the dress was an upwards facing golden Crescent moon, and a soft silver bow framed it. Around her wrists were white moon pearls. The dress itself was a long dress, with a mermaid tail at the floor, the train reaching back into the shrine as she stepped out in glass heels.

The dress's color was of silvery white, a reflection of the moon's color. At her back, was a large set of what appeared to be like fairy wings. Her eyes were no longer brownish, no, they were silvery blue now, and they shown with a wisdom she did not earlier possess. Her belly was slightly rounded, evidence of a child. And in her hand was a silvery crystal. Her hair, so long, so much longer than before, draped over her shoulders as she stepped forward again, the villagers and Lord and Lady stepping back in fright of the 'monster' she had become.

For it was not all these changes that surprised them, but one thing that shocked and horrified them. There was a golden, upwards facing, crescent moon symbol on her forehead.

"Father, Lord. Lady, villagers…" Selenity started, raising her hands with the now lotus shaped crystal glowing in her palms.

"I am sorry, but I cannot stay. Know that I love you, and as the Earth evolves, the Moon will watch over it. Moon Crystal Power!"

In a flash of light, Selenity left the Earth, before anyone there could respond. She hugged herself, whimpering in slight pain as she felt the crystal push its way into her chest, becoming one with her heart, permanently.

It was a long journey, for the Princess of the Moon. She flew through stardust, through meteors. The crystal had told her, and still it whispered to her in her mind, in a memory. She had to find the princesses and queens of the other planets. She had to create the Silver Alliance, or else her kingdom would not be formed. Her daughter…would not live.

One by one, she found them.

Rei, Princess of Mars. Daughter to Uriko, Empress of Fire.

Minako, Princess of Venus. Daughter to Aisln, Empress of Hearts and Love.

Makoto, Princess of Jupiter. Daughter to Jiju, Empress of Thunder.

Ami, Princess of Mercury. Daughter to Kikyo, Empress of Never Melting Ice.

Michiru, Princess of Neptune. Daughter to Tryti, Empress of All Seas.

Haruka, Princess of Uranus. Daughter to Eiji, Empress of the Winds.

Setsuna, Princess of Pluto. Daughter to Junpei, Empress of Time.

And, finally, Hotaru, Princess of Saturn. Daughter to the Empress of Death.

One by one, the Princesses gathered and found their duties. The Empresses held a ceremony that night that Minako was designated the Leader of the Senshi, who would protect the Princess Serenity from harm. It was also then, that the Crystal made its appearance, and crowned the Empress of the Moon, as the Empress of the Cosmos, the Keeper of the Crystal. The Queen of the Moon.

Selenity walked through the halls of the moon palace with the Guardian of Time, Pluto. Her mind was elsewhere, as her eyes roamed idly through the halls.

"She must never know, Pluto. My Serenity must never know that she is the Crystal's human form. If she knows, she will surely reject it, me, and possibly her kingdom. Do you understand?"

Pluto nodded silently. She knew, that in time, the Princess would find out anyway. But she had to remain quiet because otherwise, it could go haywire.

"Yes, I understand, Your Majesty."

They continued in silence before Queen Selenity blinked as she heard Venus talking.

"Princess! You were down at Earth, weren't you? Were you seeing that Prince again? It's forbidden!"

"Shut up, Venus! You don't know what love is! I love Endymion and he loves me! I don't care if it's forbidden!"

Selenity turned to Pluto, and the answer shone brightly in her eyes.

The fall of the Silver Millennium was upon them.

* * *

I hope you liked it! Read and review!


End file.
